My Pullip
by Laetitiamania
Summary: Aprés l'enlevement de Gaara par l'Akatsuki. Kankuro et Chiyo revien sur les lieu la battaile. Que ne fut pas sa surprice de voire un Sasori plus kawaii que jamais ?  Yaoi


_Ma Pullip_

**Rading:**** T**

**Genre: ****Romance, Humour Drame**

**Personnage OCC**

**Disclamer :**Les personnages appartient a notre Dieu vivant. Ôh soit bénit Masaki-Sama !

**Note de l'auteur:** Chiyo est toujours vivante, j'ai besoin t'elle pour la suite de l'histoire. Cette idée mes venue en regardon une image sur ce couple (assez rare en français ) Je vais le faire dans 5 chapitre au moin. Normalement vous réussirait a vous retrouvé par rapport au manga :S

**Résumé:**_Aprés avoire sauvé Gaara de l'Akatsuki, Kankuro et Chiyo allas là où avait eu lieu de combat de Sakura contre Sasori. Quel ne fut pas sa surprice de voire un Sasori plus Kawaii que jamais ? :3_

oO° Bonne lecture °Oo

.oO°Oo.

Chapitre 1 : Poupée cassé ?

.oO°Oo.

Le soleil, une arme meutriére pour certain shinobi.

A cette pensé je sourie. Depuis que nous avons récupérez Gaara, je ne peut m'embêcher de sourire. Tous est bien qui finit bien finalement. Alors pourquoi je-suis ici ? Pour la simple et bonne raison que Chiyo voulait "revoire" son petit-fils.

Elle m'as dit ce qui lui est arrivé. Je suis assez trisce pour elle... Encord une personne tomber dans la folie folle du sang. Le plus surprenons pour moi est de savoire que mes marionette sont faitent par cette homme. Il doit vraiment être un bon et sage homme, quelle thagétie pour elle. De un, d'avoire laisse partie son fils et de deux, de devoire le tué, sur l'excuser qu'il a regoie l'Akatsuki.

De toute les façon, il s'est laisser tué par elle. Surement quelle que choses en lui c'est éveiller, la culpabilité, le désespoire, la folie, l'amoure ? Qui sait ?

Tien nous somme arrivent ! Déjà ? J'était vraiment pertue dans mes pensées, que je n'ais pas vus le temps passé.

La grotte ce finit par un gros tros dans le plafond, où reposent a terre des piéces de marionnettes en nombres incroyables. Je me promened et si et là pour regarder les morceaux d'armes et d'articulation. J'ai limense plaisire de trouve tous que j'ai besoin pour raméliorez mes marionnettes. Mais je devant contenire ma joie ! Chiyo est la pour prier son fils.

Je soupiras un coût et je regardas Chiyo. Elle s'ent allait pred au milieu de salle. Je la suivat, quand elle s'ârretas je restas a mon distance d'elle. Je ne préféras pas voire ce qu'elle regardai. Le voire une fois me suivit. J'ai vraiment crut que j'allait mourire ce jour-là !

Alors je laissat mon esprit s'en allas loin de-là. Pendants que Chiyo pleuras en silence la mort de son petit-fils...

.oO°Oo.

Le lendemain soire, je repartie dans cette endroit. Pourquoi ? Ben... prend de nouveaux materiel. Je suis un marionnettirste, moi ! Alors ne me regardez pas comme ça !

L'endroit n'avait toujour pas changer. Je les laissat mes yeux et mes mains vagabonter dans les multiple mécanice et armes. Je l'homme le plus complet du monde. Juste qu'a que je voit de marionnette encord en étas au milieu de la piéce.

Je lachas tous ce que j'avait en main d'un cout. Je me rapprochas, et vit trois poupées allonger a terre. En regardons un peut mieu la scène. Je compris qu'il avait eu un combat fatal ici.

Quand un nuage quittas la lune, je vit une lumiére rouge vive sous mes yeux. Celà provenait des cheuveux d'une marrionnette qui ce trouve entre les deux. Elle était magnifique et en bonne éta. Je ne sait pas quelle qui c'est passé dans m'as tête a ce moment là. Mais je prit un gros sac a patate, et l'as mit a l'interieure.

Fier de moi et des quelle que objets que j'ai prit. Je m'en allais au campemont où ce trouvas Chiyo déjà endormit...

.oO°Oo.

Chiyo et moi entrons dans le village. Cette journée m'avait fatiguer, mais je préféras regarder mes trouvailles. Je voulut m'en allait, mais Chiyo me retenas.

_ Quelle qui-as Chiyo-San ?

_ Je voulait juste te remercier de m'avoire accompagner juste qu'ici, Kankuro-san.

_ OHhh, ce n'ais rien je vous doit bien ça ! Vous avez sauvez mon frêre.

_ _sourit_ Ce n'ais rien. Mais je voutrais d'amened chez moi.

_ Pourquoi celà ?

_ Pour que tu puisse voire les photos de mon petit-fils. Si tu le voutrais bien ?

_ J'aimerais bien, mais, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un bain et de repos.

_ Bien sûr. Alors aurevoire Kankuro-San

_ A vous aussi Chiyo-Sama

Bon sang ! Je ne susporterais jamais cette dame. Pourquoi ? Ben... Il a quelle que choses chez elle qui me déranger. Quoi donc ? Je ne sait pas ? Je m'en fiche ! J'ai sommeil !

Alors s'est dans un pat long que je m'en allas dans ma demeur. Arriver devant cette-ci, je montas les excalier juste qu'au troisiéme étages. Je sortie les clée qui ce trouvas sous le tabis ( classique non ? ). Une fois cette tâche accomplit, j'entras chez moi et déposat mes affaire au bas de la porte et partie dans la salle de bain.

Sous le jet d'eau je pensat a tout et a rien. Mais particulierement a Chiyo. Elle a vraiment l'air fatiguer. Elle a réduit de moitier sanc espérance de vie, déjà qu'il ne là reste pas beaucoup. Elle a risque sa vie pour mon frére. Et pour célà, je lui pardonne ce quelle a fait a mon frére.

Enfaite, celà fait seulement deux mois que l'Akatsuki, avait attaquez le pays de la terre.

Je soupiras une derniére fois. Je sortie de la cabine de douche, une fois seche et habiler je sortie de la salle de bain. Quand je vit le gros sac au bas de ma porte, je me désitas a aller l'ouvrire. Une fois vider les mécanise, je passat a ma marrionnette grandeur nature. Je laissa glisser un sourire au bord de mes levres. Quelle beauté ! Mais malleuresement quelle est indomagée au niveau du bras et du tors.

Alors c'est heureux que je l'as prit et l'amenad dans mon atelier. Je vais mettre le meilleur de moi-même pour la réparez. Je sent qu'elle serat ma meilleur piéce !

.oO°Oo.

7... 7 Heures de travaille pour elle, ou plutôt 'il'. Oui, c'est un magnifique jeune homme. Je lui donnerais 17 ans. Vous vous demander pourquoi j'ai mit au temps de temps ? C'est simple, il a une aura qui ce dégage de lui, comme-ci, comme-ci... Il était vivant ! Bon sang, je passe vraiment trop de temps devant mes marionnettes. Je comprend pourquoi la plus par des habitan on arrêtez sa. Un bonne nuit sommeil me ferat du bien.

Alors je laissat la 'poupée' sur le plan travaille. J'ideint les lumiéres, fermas la porte a clées, et je suis partie dormire dans les bras de morfée...

.oO°Oo.

Au reveille je fut de trés bonne humeur. Il est maintenant 15h et je commence a manger mon petite déjeuner. Je lisat quelle que parchemin. Je ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire. Je suis en convalesence, pourdans j' ai arffime être en plein forme, mais bon...

Je pourait bien améliorez mes marionnettes, et trouvait lors point faible, pour les rendrez plus résitans. Alors je me levas pleinniblement du canapé et allas au encare. Je sortie mes clées et entras dans mon atelier. Mais je fut suprit de voire mon atelier dévaster, qui a bien put faire célà, alors que j'avait fermez la porte a clées ?

J'entras et fouillas des yeux, où le délinquant a bien put entrez. Je remarquas qu'il ne manquas rien, mais je devait remplacées la moitier des objets. C'est malin ça ! Alors je m'agenouilla, et ramaças ce qui trenais a terre. Je prit deux ou quatre parchemin dans mes bras. Au moment où je me redraissait, un bruit ce fit endrentre juste derriére moi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me retornée, qu'une ombre sortas du tas de carton et me sautas sur moi.

_ Fukushuuuuuuuu !

* * *

><p>ET voilà un bref chapitre :3 J'espeque qu'il vous a plut et que les fautes d'othogramme et grammaire ne vous ont pas dérangent. Si non reviews ?<p>

Abientôt: _**Une poupée décraquez**_

A oui, Fukushu veut dire Vengence en Japonais :3


End file.
